2013.07.05 - Not Running, Surfing
Everyone knows about Waikiki Beach. The downside of that? Is that EVERYONE knows about Waikiki Beach. So when someone's looking to have some 'me' time, it's not the greatest spot. While the locals are usually more than happy to leave the Kryptonian Kane to his own devices aside from inviting him to play volleyball or surf or of course, to try to feed him at every turn, the tourists that flock to Waikiki? Not so much. And that's why Kon is at Ke`e beach in Ha`ena State Park. It's more often referred to as the 'end of the road' because the road does literally end there. White sand beaches, clear blue waters and spectacular sunrises and sunsets. Oh, and all the local girls in bikinis. When the shadow falls across Conner, the figure thrown into silhouette might first be mistaken for one of the local bikini-clad girls coming to invite him over to... something. But as Connor's vision clears a bit, that long hair is blonde and the skin far too pale. One hand rests on hip, the other rises to ease sunglasses up to perch on her head and eyes that seem to carry the Arctic Circle's chill look down at him with an arched brow. The curve of her lips is set into a familiar smirk. "Soaking up the sun?" Oh, and all the local girls in bikinis is a big selling point for Kon-El. He loves it here, this is his home away from home discovered shortly after his /awakening/ as a real human boy with no strings. Sprawled out in fold out chair with his arms tangled up behind his head Conner sits there in only a pair of shorts looking rather obviously relaxed and pleased with himself; a surfboard propped up against a table beside him and a cooler to the opposing side. Life right now is leisurely and grand, obviously. It's Hawaii after all? Who couldn't be enjoying themselves. Well aside from people who actually have to work in this tropic paradise. Suckers. "Hey there sex- oh, crap, Yanabanana?" Lifting a finger up to his face the glasses press upwards to his brow and he squints a set of blue eyes at her. "Who knew you rocked a bod like that." He did. He's got X-Ray Vision! But that's not something to be spoken of freely. "I'm on vacation." Is stated firmly. His eyes instantly switching from his teammate to a tan skinned beauty walking by with brilliant pink hair, he met her earlier, Eden was her name? Something like that. "Always soaking up the sun. It's in my nature. What you doing here?" The smirk almost makes it to a real smile at Conner's aborted greeting. "Because it's not like I wear skintight outfits all the time." Actually, she doesn't. Always, that is. And the cape and tunic does help hide it! But the leather pants, not so much. She comes around he's not looking into the sun to see her and uses the cooler as a perch. After rooting around in it to find a drink for herself. "Vacation. Mmmmhmmm. Busting up badguys *is* vacation for you, Conner." "Yeah, yeah, I'm teasin' Pete's a lucky dude. Him and Nate both. Landed themselves some mega fine hyper powered blondes." Propping himself up on an elbow Kon uncrosses his ankles to get more comfortable dropping his glasses back down on to his nose and over his eyes. "There is badguys here they just don't seem to be as active when I'm in town. Still didn't answer my question, brings you here? I doubt it's the Na Pali sunset." Illyana Rasputina makes a small sound of amusement as she tips back a drink of the dripping-wet can of soda she snagged from the cooler. "I'm here checking up on you." Demons have this thing about being blunt. Why beat around the bush if you don't need to? "Helspont rocked you back in your noggin' and then you suddenly need a vacay?" She drops her own shades back into place. "Something you saw shook you." The sun glasses don't completely obscure his frown as Kon shrugs, "I'm cool as always. Helspont just made me remember some things I didn't care about remembering." Not really /just/ what the Daemonite had done to him but the Kryptonian is doing what he does and deflecting. "Maybe you should think about a break too, enjoy some of that school or hopscotch with demons or bad romance comedies with Petey." "I don't like romance movies." Illyana shares, off-the-cuff. Which might be an interesting insight, as Kon knows that Illyana likes movies. Apparently not *all* movies. She reaches over to tap his head with her fingertips. "'Didn't care to remember'. Bullshit. They brought you in comatose and he's a psychic. He knows where to hit. I'm not saying you have to share with me, because that'd be damned hypocritical because I'm not the sort to go all share-mode. But it looks like you're running, instead of dealing." Another frown and Kon's chin pushes out. "I'm not running, I never run, I'm just taking a break, this is a great place for that... I already met some cute bunnies here and was about to hit the waves but nothing but ankle busters happening right now." Though its not like he couldn't fly to another side of the island if he really wanted. Standing up he grins down at the mutant a retaliatory pat on the head being given. "You ever had Shutome?" His board grabbed up and tucked under his arm as he starts to walk along the beach. His cell phone left behind along with the cooler. It's been off anyways and he hasn't been answering. "You're totally running." Illyana disagrees, watching him as he gets up and watches him start to walk away. "I don't think I have, no. Nice try on the conversation change." Her words are thick with sarcasm. "So it's no big if next time you're in Limbo I just pull up a re-play?" "Not running." Kon almost sing songs while walking with his back to her. The Limbo comment has him turn around and stare, "Replay what exactly? It's not like you could do that. Can you?" No demon realms for him anytime soon. Illyana Rasputina tilts her head forward, giving Kon a 'get real' look. "If I were willing to sacrifice what's left of my soul I could do anything from turn you into a toad to raise the dead. Painting illusions of whatever nightmare Helspont tossed you into is kinda down there in the 'no sweat' levels of things. It's not 'if' I can do something, it's *will* I do it." It's a good thing Illyana's a nice girl, right?? "Scary. I suppose it's a good thing you're on our side." Kon says jokingly though there is some seriousness in there. "Think I'd still have super powers as a toad?" He cracks a smile. "Imagine that, huh? SUPER TOAD!" A pose is struck and his board is flipped in his limbs. Yep, ironically his board actually does have the House of El logo on it. World's biggest fanboy. Several passing girls giggle and wave at him which causes a light blush to appear that is outshined by his even larger smile as he waves back. "Second thought it would suck to be Super Toad" His attention trailing after one of the friendly females. Illyana Rasputina pushes up to her feet leaving her drink behind as she walks over to him, shaking her head. "I'm half-tempted to think that there *wasn't* anything for Helspont to pull up because you're such a bimbo." She teases, though Kon knows her well enough to pick up on the subtle warmth that underlies the sarcasm. Illyana takes the time to eye the board, and then nods at the crest. "I like it. And in your colors." Her attention follows the girls a moment as well, before sliding back to him with that amused smirk. She certainly isn't jealous and has even made it a point not to get too touchy. Conner's learned first-hand that you can tell the people that Illyana considers friends. She seems to forget they have 'personal space'. The blonde lets out a quiet sigh, expression going more serious. "I just wanted you to know that if you need someone to listen without getting all judge-y on you, I'm willing." She says with a shrug. Kon grips the board in both hands and stares down the length of it, "Yeah, local guy made it as a gift for me. He's the best around." He gets lots of gifts here, another reason to love this place. Everyone is friendly. The board is tucked under his arm and he slings the other across Illyana's shoulders; those girls he'd been checking out forgotten just as quickly. Also just how he is. "I know. I'm always here for you too and anyone else in the team. I just... " Silence and he speaks again subject hopping, "What about Haupia cake, had that?" "Well it looks nice. I'll have to take your word that it does the job. Is surfing still... I dunno, something fun to do when you can fly?" It's said with Illyana's usual touches of sarcasm, though she looks like she's actually curious. Her arm settles around his waist in return as they start to walk down the beach on the soft, white sand. "I know you've always got my back, but I dunno if you really want to listen to my woes." She says with a chuckle. "You're kinda Short Attention Span Theater." "Hey! I'm good at listening. Honest." Kon's not. They both know this. "I knew how to surf before I knew how to fly and I still like surfing more. Maybe I should teach you? Yeah, we'll do that! Get some awesome grub then go catch some sick waves er uh probably just some baby ones just for you." Another affectionate head pat delivered as they stroll down the sandy Ke'e beach. "Then I got a date with a volleyball player." Illyana Rasputina swats at Kon's hand as he pats her again. "You're worse than my *actual* brother." She grouses at him. Piotr doesn't pat her head. He knows better. One night, Kon will wake up with demons in his bed! And not the hawt kind, either. "I hope she's not looking forward to a night of stimulating intellectual conversation." She jokes dryly before going up onto her very tiptoes to kiss his cheek lightly. "I'm game. Show me what a good teacher you are. After you feed me this hoopiewhatever. Which hopefully doesn't have tentacles. I swore off tentacles when I got outta Limbo." "Oh that was your head? Sorry I thought it was /this/." Kon taunts as his hand slings down and claps her roughly on the rear. "How is that for intellectual!?!" And he is off and running down the beach towards a snack shack in the distance. Super Toad may actually be in his future after all. Category:Log